Components used in transportation vehicles must be tested to ensure that their design and construction are safe for operation in their expected operating environment. This often involves applying physical loads to structures that are well above the expected loads in actual use. During testing of structures that have limited movement, a load can be applied at a desired angle, such as normal to a surface. Even if the surface angle changes slightly during testing, the change in angle of the load may be ignored. Some larger changes in position of the article under test may be handled by moving the load source farther from the unit under test to minimize the angular change of the point load. However, testing structural components that are actively moved during operation, such as wing flaps and spoilers, present a problem for maintaining a correct load angle during testing.